prowrestlingfandomcom-20200223-history
June 24, 2019 Monday Night RAW results
The June 24, 2019 Edition of RAW is a Professional wrestling television show of the WWE's RAW brand, which took place on June 24, 2019 at Angel of the Winds Arena in Everett, Washington. This was the Raw after Stomping Grounds. Summary The couple that defends their championships together, stays together. At least, that's what Seth Rollins and Becky Lynch will likely be hoping now that they've been roped into a rare, winner-take-all Mixed Tag Team Match against Baron Corbin & Lacey Evans with both the Universal and Raw Women's Championships at stake. Some context: Last night, Corbin had rather cleverly selected Evans as his guest ref for his title bout against Rollins, who was pretty chair-happy over the past couple of weeks but couldn't well turn the steel against The Sassy Southern Belle. However, thanks to a series of ethically questionable restarts and rule changes, the match ended up No Disqualification and Lynch ended up taking care of Evans, freeing up veteran official and noted Corbin nemesis John Cone to do what he does best and count The Lone Wolf down for three. On Raw, Corbin and Evans struck back, ambushing The Man and her man during their power-couple victory lap. While the two champions managed to turn their attackers back, they ended up falling into the opportunity of a lifetime thanks to an offhanded boast that they could take Rollins and Lynch in a Mixed Tag Team Match. Becky accepted on the condition that, should Corbin and Evans lose, neither of them competes against Rollins or The Man ever again, and Rollins agreed to whatever conditions Corbin & Evans came up with. This proved to be somewhat pre-emptive, as Corbin showed once again his canny opportunism by laying a blockbuster stipulation of his own: Both the Universal and Raw Women's Championships would be at stake; Winners Take All. It was a rough night to be a Tag Team Champion on Monday, as the Raw and SmackDown titleholders teamed together for the first time and were each defeated in a non-title Elimination Match that extended one rivalry and, perhaps, teased the first notes of a new one. The first to go were Daniel Bryan & Rowan, the SmackDown Tag Team Champions who suffered the ignominy of disrespect from The Revival and an early exit from them as well when Dash Wilder clobbered Bryan with a European uppercut as payback for some incidental friendly fire earlier in the match. The cheap-shot freed up The New Day's Xavier Woods to pin The Beard, the “Top Guys” ousted New Day with a Shatter Machine to Woods and the match was down to two. The Usos prevailed thanks largely to the same kind of adaptability and creativity that is usually The Revival's calling card. When Scott Dawson teed up Jey Uso for a Power Plex, Jimmy secretly tagged in on his brother, thwarted Wilder's ascent across the way and administered the Frog Splash portion of the move to Dawson. Using Wilder as a springboard to execute the move added insult to injury and served as a warning to the cocky Raw Tag Team Champions: This ain’t over just yet. For one brief, shining moment, Drake Maverick was on top of the world. He had his bride, his best man (shouts to EC3, whose solo cup at the wedding matched his suit) and his white whale, the 24/7 Championship. Then, R-Truth crashed the ceremony, and now Maverick's got no 24/7 Championship and, if Twitter is to be believed, no wife. (EC3, presumably, still lingers.) Matter of fact, he still doesn't have the 24/7 Championship, despite a Hail Mary on Raw that led to an unprecedented development: The first-ever, fall-to-a-finish match for the 24/7 Title. Maverick made his move during a “Miz TV” interview with Truth and Carmella, and thanks to an enticing stipulation from management banning the typical 24/7 mob from ringside, Truth accepted the 205 Live General Manager's challenge. He also pinned Maverick in about five seconds, and Truth was also able to narrowly evade the mob's pursuit yet again, despite suffering a clobbering Neuralyzer from Cedric Alexander. Maverick, meanwhile, was bereft and speechless in the ring, having failed to win back “the love of his life” — that's the title, for those keeping score. Alas, after one taste of the white dress, he'll settle for being the bridesmaid — if not a divorcé. Every time Shane McMahon and Drew McIntyre have managed to get the best of Roman Reigns, they did it because the odds weren't even. Raw seemed like it was going to be more of the same when they reconfigured the planned Handicap Match into an anything-goes free-for-all where no tags would be needed. The Big Dog had been subjected to a Spear from Shane and a Claymore from McIntyre, but Shane's attempt at a final Coast-to-Coast was thwarted when The Undertaker appeared in the ring, coming to the unlikely aid of the man who once defeated him at WrestleMania and put him out of action for a year. The Phenom singlehandedly dispatched a petrified McIntyre and Shane, sparing The Big Dog from further humiliation before making his exit. Of course, the specifics of Undertaker's arrival and motivations have yet to be revealed. But if the enemy of your enemy is your friend, Roman Reigns may have just made one of the best friends he's ever had. If there's one thing to take away from Braun Strowman's tests of strength against Bobby Lashley, it's that The Monster Among Men is undoubtedly the stronger Superstar, but Lashley may yet prove to be the smarter. In a near echo of their titanic arm-wrestling match a few weeks ago, Strowman upstaged Lashley in yet another contest — this time, a Tug of War — only for The All Mighty to get the last word when he used the rope as an implement against Strowman, threading it across The Monster Among Men's eyes and cranking back. Lashley didn't stop there, charging Strowman from behind into the barricade and leaving with his pride intact. Strowman, meanwhile, was left to stew at ringside, having mistakenly thought the key to victory lay in the muscles in his arms and not the one in his head. Give Luke Gallows & Karl Anderson this: When they want to make a point, they try to make a big point. In their second consecutive week of trying to convince AJ Styles that they've still got the goods, the former Raw Tag Team Champions squared up with none other than The Viking Raiders — a team with far less accolades than The Good Brothers’ previous opponents The Usos, but one whose aggressiveness more than makes up for it. Unfortunately for Gallows & Anderson, it was almost the exact same story as last week, with the former champions controlling the action until a last-minute comeback completely threw them off their game. Erik & Ivar finished the brawl with a rather incredible display of athleticism, culminating in a Viking Experience to Anderson that left the losers fuming, the victors celebrating and AJ Styles shaking his head behind the curtain. Again. You win some, you lose some has never been more true than the planned match between Mojo Rawley and Heath Slater, which quickly turned into a roller-coaster ride for The One-Man Band when R-Truth led his pursuers back to the ring, leading to five 24/7 Championship changes within the span of a few minutes — beginning with Slater himself, who rolled up Truth to win the title before the bell could win against Mojo Rawley. Truth quickly won the title back, only to suffer a Lumbar Check from Cedric Alexander to relieve him of the title; the former WWE Cruiserweight Champion was ambushed by EC3 on the outside in a maneuver that made The Top One Percent the champion ... at least until Carmella snatched the title out of his hands, allowing Truth to roll EC3 up and win the title back yet again. Like we said, you win some, you lose some ... except for R-Truth, who just wins and wins and wins again. For a while, Kofi Kingston's WWE Championship reign had the feel of a magic-carpet ride; something that was too good to be true but too good to last. Nice guys finish last, right? But then a funny thing happened: He kept defending the title and winning. And winning. And winning. And winning. He even won tonight, too, twice — first against Sami Zayn, and then against Kevin Owens, though as the commentary team pointed out, eventually Kofi's pace and desire to be a fighting champion may eventually come up to him. How right they were: Not only did a depleted Kofi allow himself to be goaded into a match with Owens after pinning a very game Zayn, he had to resort to a count-out victory over KO after planting him with an SOS on the ramp. Competing three matches in 24 hours left Kingston visibly exhausted, and therefore ripe pickings for Samoa Joe, who bulldozed the champion from behind, slingshotted him into the stage, Uranage’d him on the ramp, and finally locked Kingston in a Coquina Clutch that put him to sleep. And for all the worry of a metaphorical wall waiting for the fighting champion, the thing he actually ran into may have been worse. The Devil works hard; Alexa Bliss works harder. Not only did The Goddess earn a victory over Naomi one night after a disappointing turn at WWE Stomping Grounds, she won a tag team match with Nikki Cross moments later, bringing The Twisted Sister even further into her orbit in the process. By the end of the night, it was like she'd never lost to Bayley in the first place. Nikki, distraught over kinda-sorta costing Bliss the SmackDown Women's Title at Stomping Grounds, was looking for any way to get back into The Goddess’ good graces. And while she balked at joining in on a post-match beatdown of Naomi after the former SmackDown Women's Champion been beaten by Bliss, Nikki more than proved her worth in a subsequent tag team match. In fact, she had Naomi's partner Natalya on the edge of defeat when Bliss tagged in without Nikki's knowledge, seizing the pinfall for herself after Cross had administered a textbook swinging neckbreaker. And while Nikki seemed a little confused over what had happened, a replay of the match's conclusion brought a tentative smile to her face: After all, Alexa won. And that's what Nikki wanted. Right? A little time off seems to have done AJ Styles some good. In his first match back after a brief injury, The Phenomenal One knocked off the red-hot, freshly-crowned United States Champion, Ricochet, in a match that was so highly anticipated and competitive that Styles actually stopped when Luke Gallows & Karl Anderson threatened to interfere and wouldn't restart until they left. The Good Brothers obeyed and the action began, but for all Ricochet threw at Styles — and he threw a lot, including many maneuvers that defy physical description and mental comprehension — The Phenomenal One was simply too stubborn to lose. Styles dodged Ricochet's home-run swing of a 630 and blasted his foe with a hard right, setting up a match-ending Phenomenal Forearm. Styles, ever gracious, raised Ricochet's hand in respect after the match; left unspoken was the fact that this win may well put AJ in line for a title opportunity sooner rather than later. The champion would do well to be ready for that, as he's used to standing higher than everybody else; if nothing else, Raw showed that he won't get any rest at the peak before someone shows up to shove him off. Results ; ; *The Usos (Jimmy & Jey Uso) & The New Day (Big E & Xavier Woods) defeated Daniel Bryan & Rowan & The Revival (Dash Wilder & Scott Dawson) in a 8-Man Tag Team Elimination Match *R-Truth © (w/ Carmella) defeated Drake Maverick to retain the WWE 24-7 Championship (0:13) *Roman Reigns vs. Shane McMahon & Drew McIntyre in a 2-on-1 Handicap Match ended in a No Contest *Braun Strowman defeated Bobby Lashley in a Tug of War Match *The Viking Raiders (Ivar & Erik) defeated Luke Gallows & Karl Anderson (3:20) *Heath Slater defeated R-Truth © to win the WWE 24-7 Championship *R-Truth defeated Heath Slater © to win the WWE 24-7 Championship *Cedric Alexander defeated R-Truth © to win the WWE 24-7 Championship *EC3 defeated Cedric Alexander © to win the WWE 24-7 Championship *R-Truth defeated EC3 © to win the WWE 24-7 Championship *Kofi Kingston defeated Sami Zayn (w/ Kevin Owens) (8:15) *Kofi Kingston defeated Kevin Owens (w/ Sami Zayn) by Countout (1:40) *Alexa Bliss (w/ Nikki Cross) defeated Naomi (1:15) *Alexa Bliss & Nikki Cross defeated Naomi & Natalya (4:40) *AJ Styles defeated Ricochet (10:50) Other on-screen talent Image Gallery Corbin and Evans challenged Rollins and Lynch for WWE Extreme Rules June 24, 2019 Monday Night RAW results.1.jpg June 24, 2019 Monday Night RAW results.2.jpg June 24, 2019 Monday Night RAW results.3.jpg June 24, 2019 Monday Night RAW results.4.jpg June 24, 2019 Monday Night RAW results.5.jpg June 24, 2019 Monday Night RAW results.6.jpg 8-Man Elimination Match June 24, 2019 Monday Night RAW results.7.jpg June 24, 2019 Monday Night RAW results.8.jpg June 24, 2019 Monday Night RAW results.9.jpg June 24, 2019 Monday Night RAW results.10.jpg June 24, 2019 Monday Night RAW results.11.jpg June 24, 2019 Monday Night RAW results.12.jpg Miz TV June 24, 2019 Monday Night RAW results.13.jpg June 24, 2019 Monday Night RAW results.14.jpg June 24, 2019 Monday Night RAW results.15.jpg June 24, 2019 Monday Night RAW results.16.jpg June 24, 2019 Monday Night RAW results.17.jpg June 24, 2019 Monday Night RAW results.18.jpg R-Truth v Drake Maverick June 24, 2019 Monday Night RAW results.19.jpg June 24, 2019 Monday Night RAW results.20.jpg June 24, 2019 Monday Night RAW results.21.jpg June 24, 2019 Monday Night RAW results.22.jpg June 24, 2019 Monday Night RAW results.23.jpg June 24, 2019 Monday Night RAW results.24.jpg Roman Reigns v Shane McMahon & Drew McIntyre June 24, 2019 Monday Night RAW results.25.jpg June 24, 2019 Monday Night RAW results.26.jpg June 24, 2019 Monday Night RAW results.27.jpg June 24, 2019 Monday Night RAW results.28.jpg June 24, 2019 Monday Night RAW results.29.jpg June 24, 2019 Monday Night RAW results.30.jpg Braun Strowman v Bobby Lashley June 24, 2019 Monday Night RAW results.31.jpg June 24, 2019 Monday Night RAW results.32.jpg June 24, 2019 Monday Night RAW results.33.jpg The Viking Raiders v Luke Gallows & Karl Anderson June 24, 2019 Monday Night RAW results.34.jpg June 24, 2019 Monday Night RAW results.35.jpg June 24, 2019 Monday Night RAW results.36.jpg June 24, 2019 Monday Night RAW results.37.jpg June 24, 2019 Monday Night RAW results.38.jpg June 24, 2019 Monday Night RAW results.39.jpg R-Truth, Heath Slater, Cedric Alexander and EC3 all won the 24/7 Championship June 24, 2019 Monday Night RAW results.40.jpg June 24, 2019 Monday Night RAW results.41.jpg June 24, 2019 Monday Night RAW results.42.jpg June 24, 2019 Monday Night RAW results.43.jpg June 24, 2019 Monday Night RAW results.44.jpg June 24, 2019 Monday Night RAW results.45.jpg Kofi Kingston v Sami Zayn June 24, 2019 Monday Night RAW results.46.jpg June 24, 2019 Monday Night RAW results.47.jpg June 24, 2019 Monday Night RAW results.48.jpg June 24, 2019 Monday Night RAW results.49.jpg Kofi Kingston v Kevin Owens June 24, 2019 Monday Night RAW results.50.jpg June 24, 2019 Monday Night RAW results.51.jpg June 24, 2019 Monday Night RAW results.52.jpg June 24, 2019 Monday Night RAW results.53.jpg June 24, 2019 Monday Night RAW results.54.jpg June 24, 2019 Monday Night RAW results.55.jpg Naomi v Alexa Bliss June 24, 2019 Monday Night RAW results.56.jpg June 24, 2019 Monday Night RAW results.57.jpg June 24, 2019 Monday Night RAW results.58.jpg June 24, 2019 Monday Night RAW results.59.jpg June 24, 2019 Monday Night RAW results.60.jpg Alexa Bliss & Nikki Cross v Naomi & Natalya June 24, 2019 Monday Night RAW results.61.jpg June 24, 2019 Monday Night RAW results.62.jpg June 24, 2019 Monday Night RAW results.63.jpg Ricochet v AJ Styles June 24, 2019 Monday Night RAW results.64.jpg June 24, 2019 Monday Night RAW results.65.jpg June 24, 2019 Monday Night RAW results.66.jpg June 24, 2019 Monday Night RAW results.67.jpg June 24, 2019 Monday Night RAW results.68.jpg June 24, 2019 Monday Night RAW results.69.jpg See also *Monday Night Raw *The show's venue details External links * Raw #1361 results * Raw #1361 at WWE.com * Raw #1361 on WWE Network Category:2019 television events